a festival, un!
by JuneeinWonderland
Summary: find out what happens when the akas go on a festival! :3 SasoxDei PeinxKonan
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here is my second FF :D …hope you like**** it and please don't blame me for bad grammar, english isn't my first language!!! **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy **

**I don't own anything!!!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's a normal day at the Akatsuki- Hideout! Everything's as always, Deidara and Sasori are discussing bout art. Itachis watching TV, even if he can't see everything that clear! (Is that right??? XD ) Hidan is walking trough all hallways cursing as hell ( nobody is quite sure, about what he's cursing X) )Konan is doing something with her paper, Zetsu is outside, haunting his meal !!! Tobi plays good boy and try's to settle the argue between the blonde and the red head. Kisame is talking to his goldfish and Pain's sitting between all of this reading the newspaper!!!

Suddenly Kakuzu burst into the living room, where all the others where, shouting "Hey I have good news, boys!!!"

Konan immediately glared at the money-lover with an I-kill-you-if-you-don't-take-that-back- look.

"Yeah yeah….I have good news boys **and** girls!!!! "

The other stopped in what they were doing and stared at Kakuzu.

"So what is it?" Pein asked, looking over the edge of his newspaper.

"We'll go to a festival!!!"

"YAY…..Tobi likes festivals!!!!!!!" Tobi is obviously exited.

"Hmmm….the idea isn't that bad at all" the Leader says with his hand on his chin,

"I'll directly tell Zetsu-sama "and with that the boy with the orange mask runs out of the room, trying to find his friend.

Now Hidan enters the room.

"**Who of you fuckin bastards have broken my Jashin-necklace**?"

"……" nobody answered

"**You god damn idiots …I know someone of you was it…where's Tobi, I bet he did it!!!**"

"Calm down idiot."

"**No I won't calm down ….without my necklace I can't pray to Jashin-sama!!! You fuckin asshat!**"

Kakuzu rolls his eyes "You can buy a new one on the festival!" (Don't ask my we they sell stuff like that XD )

In that moment Tobi comes back. He takes a look at Hidan, then he runs out again!

"That lil immature idiot" Hidan hisses, looking pissed in the direction where Tobi ran.

"Hey Sasori-danna un?" whispers Deidara to the Suna-nin

"What is it? "

"Ähm..I thought…I just ähm…I …I mean, we're partner and so I thought we could walk …uhm over the festival …öhh …together, un?" stutters the blonde as he blushes heavily.

"Why not!?" the red-head returns simple as he stands up to walk towards their room.

_**After an hour they all arrived at the festival!**_

****

****

"Zetsu-sama do you go with Tobi to the candy-stall?" the flytrap-like man nodded.

"No stop Tobi…I have to show you all the plan first!" Kakuzu said pulling a sheet out of his pocket.

"What for a plan?" Itachi frowns

"Ähm…Itachi-kun….where standing here un." Deidara says and the Uchiha turns around.

"What kind of plan is it?" Sasori asks with a bored expression on his face.

"It's a work plan!" Kakuzu answers happily.

"**WHAT???**" they shout in union.

"It's a work plan…are you guys deaf!?"

"Why do we should work on a festival….that doesn't make sense!" Konan frowns

"We're short of money, because of several spends, that includes the repairing of blown up walls, broken doors, bails and so on!"

"YAY…Tobi loves work plans!……..Deidara-senpai?"

"Yeah un?"

"What is a work plan?"

The blonde sighs.

"Tobi that means we have to work on a festival, in a stand or kinda stuff, you know!?" Kisame explains.

"So what exactly have we to do Kakuzu?" the Leader asks the oldest of them.

"Here take a look on that sheet" the money-lover hold the paper high, so that everyone can see what's write on it!

_WORK-PLAN_

_Itachi and Kisame: __working on a stand where you can throw balls against bottles!_

_(The bottles will be glued on the board!)_

_Hidan: __sells soft toy animals_

_Sasori and Deidara: __making firework at 9pm._

_Zetsu and Tobi: __sells balloons _

_Konan:__ working at the Kiss-stand _

_(They have to pay 10 Dollars to kiss you)_

_Deidara: __also will work at the Kiss-stand_

_(You have to wear a dress and put down your hair!!!)_

_Pein: __controls everything!_

"What the fuck!? Why the hell should I sell soft toy animals???" Hidan shouts so loud that a group of people turn around to look at him.

"I won't wear a dress, un!!!"

"And I refuse to make firework! That's not art!"

"Yeah and what do you do Kakuzu, you're the only one who's not standing on the plan?" Itachi remarks by glaring at Kakuzu.

"Itachi, Kakuzu is standing here, you're scaring that little girl!"

The girl who stands in front of the Uchiha starts to cry while she runs away!

"I'll go to steal the money out of there pockets!"

"Hmm…that does make sense!" Kisame says as he cross his arms.

"Maybe, but I won't wear a dress, un!" the blonde says snap shut!

"You know that you do look like a blonde haired, blue eyed beauty!?"

"Da…Danna that doesn't help at all you know, un!" the Iwa-nin yells upset, but couldn't help blushing!

"You know what guys? ….I think it's a good plan!" Pein interrupts

"**What???**" Deidara yells none believing in what the Leader just said.

"Okay, but how shall we get the equipment we need for doing that?" Konan submits.

"Ohh it's already here, we just kill some owner of different stands and make there jobs!"

"Even that makes sense!" the shark-like man says, nodding with his head.

"**Okay…here we go!**" Pein shouts by doing a strange pose!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - -

**So that was the first chapter :3 I'll try to update as soon as possible !**

**LG lover ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So ****here's the 2. Chapter :3 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**Deidara: I won't wear a dress, un**

**Me: of course, you will )**

**Deidara: make me too, un!**

**Me: You'll get Sasori if you wear it :)**

**Deidara: okay I wear it, un! **

**Me:D**

**So here we go!!!**

Deidara sighs.

"That's mean, un!"

"You will do it! And now everyone's searching for a stand!" leader orders and they go!

Hidan and Kakuzu walks over the festival trying to find a stand who sells soft toy animals.

"Just for you to know, I only do that because I can sacrifice the owner to Jashin-sama!"

"Yeah yeah…who's care!? …Ah there is a stand with soft toy animals!" Kakuzu points at a little stand where an old but kind looking man sells cute soft toy animals to kids!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**Meanwhile with Itachi and Kisame**_

"Itachi-kun that's a fortune-teller-tent not that throw balls against bottles thingy "

"hn…"

"That's just a clown…let him Itachi-kun!"

"hn…."

"No Itachi…that's a stall where you must throw rings!!!"

"hn…"

"Itachi!!!...that's your brother!"

"Oh really???"

"yeah -.-"

"Mangekyou"

" oO "

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**With Pein, Konan, Sasori and Deidara**_

"Hide the body somewhere, I want to make a puppet out of it later!!!" Sasori orders.

"Do you want the girl too, un?"

"No, do what you want with her!"

The blonde starts to grin evilly. The next what you could hear was a loud noise!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Kankuru did you hear that too?" Temari asks her brother.

"No!" he answers sucking a Lollipop.

"It sounds like something explodes!"

"I bet it was just your imagination, let us search Gaara now!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay Deidara, now put that on!" Pein holds up a cute dress in yellow and red!

"No way, un!!!" the Iwa-nin crosshis arms

"It's an order of your Leader, so just put that freakin dress on."

"No un!"

"Argh…just do it!!!"

"No un!"

"Sasori do something!!!" Pein begs the puppet-master.

"No, today he's your problem!"

"Sasori-danna, un!!!" Deidara shouts at the red-head.

"What?...Then put the dress on!"

" -.- un!"

"C'mon don't act like a lil girl!" Pein says as he starts to laugh!

"-.- un!"

Sasori whispers something in the blonde's ear!

"**WHAT, un?**" Deidara pulls out blushing heavily again!!!

"You do have understood me! See you later!" and with that the Suna-nin disappears in the crowd.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"I'm hungry!" Zetsu sits on the ground right next to Tobi who is holding a bunch of balloons.

"But Zetsu-sama you already ate five kids and a dog!"

"Hmm….really?"

The Uchiha-boy nodded.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

As Sasori comes back there is already a large queue at the Kiss-stand and Deidara sitting on a chair with the dress on!

Sasori walks to the stand, when a blond haired kid yells at him "Hey, you have to queue up like all the others! I'm standing here now for ten minutes, just to kiss that blonde beauty,….. Believe it!"

"So? …What lucky me that I'm not all the others!" and with that the red-head starts walking to Deidara again.

"Hey Sasori-danna, un!"

"And!?... How many boys do you already kissed?" Sasori says with an evil smile on his lips.

"Ohh you won't believe it…the most of the boys wants to kiss him!" Konan interrupts.

"Ohh is that so yeah?" the puppet-master says as he looks interested at the blonde!

**Oki …**** that was the second chapter ….hope you like the story!!! **

**And a special thanks for the reviews:D**

**LG lover**


	3. Chapter 3

**And the next chapter :3 …uii I had a day free ****so I could write : ) **

**Me: I don't own anything :D**

**Sasori: But you wish you did!**

**Me: yeah TT**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Sasori-danna stop staring at me when I'm kissing boy's, un!" Deidara says angry

"But you look …..You look…" Deidara starts to blush even if he doesn't know what Sasori is about to say, yet!

"….you look funny!"

" -.- un!" Sasori starts to smile lightly.

"Ähm…Danna, what is …öhh….yeah what's up with…that thingy you told me, before you gone un?"

"What should be up with that…it's a promise!"

Deidara starts blushing even more.

"Hey you, Blondie! It's my turn so stop talking! I paid for it!"

"hnnn….yeah yeah un!"

In front of the blonde stands a red haired guy with a tattoo on his forehead.

"_Oh he looks handsome…a lil like Sasori-danna, un!_" Deidara stares at the guy.

Then he kiss him, but it wasn't that a-short-kiss-and-than-get-the-hell-outta-here-kiss as usual, the Iwa-nin really seem to enjoy it and Sasori notices! He looks pissed at the boy with the tattoo.

Then Deidara finally stop's.

Gaara stands up and walks away!

"Danna where do you go, un?"

"I just forgot that I have to do something, I'll be back later!"

"Hmmm…un!" The blond looks sad in the direction where Sasori gone.

"Why do you line up Pein-kun?" Konan asks confuse.

"As the Leader I….I ähh…have to proof the quality of the stands where you're all working at!!!"

"Since when do we set store by quality?" The woman raised an eyebrow.

"Ühmm!?...Since one second???" stutters Pein, but then he get serious, he leans himself over to Konan, that she could feel his hot breath on her lips! And he continued "Or maybe since I decided to line up, just to kiss the most beautiful woman I've ever seen?"

Konan blushes lightly, but then she pulls Pein nearer and kiss him. After a few seconds she stops and open her eyes again………….

Just to see Pein falling backwards from the chair and his face running up red!

"oO öhm…Pein-kun??? Are you okay!?"

_**Meanwhile with Hidan:**_

****

****

"Jashin will see blood, Jashin will see blood….muhahahahah!"

"What the hell are you doing, dude!?"

Hidan turn around

"Ohh…it's just you Kakuzu!" he notices with a now bored expression on his face.

"Yeah…so what the hell are you doing??? You shall sell the toy animals not sacrifice them!!!"

Right before Hidan sits a cute little soft toy bunny, which's chest got ripped.

"You shall sell the toy animals not sacrifice them!!!" imitated Hidan his partner with a childish voice!

"Stop that and get back to the stand…do you want to say something before I leave again?!"

Kakuzu asks ironical.

"Yeah …your mom sucks!"

"Just do your job, smartass!"

Hidan curses something under his breath, but Kakuzu is to far away now to hear what it is, but he also doesn't want to know, so he keep walking to see what Itachi and Kisame are up to!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay ****….I think I have a cliff hanger…so if you have any ideas plz tell me :3 **

**LG l****over**


	4. Chapter 4

**Juhu….da is das 4. chapter ….hehe XD Ohman ich war echt faul -.-**

**Hidan: would you plz tell us that in ENGLISH ….you ****idiot!!!**

**Me: jaja…sorry ……..here is the 4****th**** chapter…oh boy I was lazy -.-**

**Hidan: much better!!!**

**Me: …. -.-**

- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -

Deidara still looks sad " _Why does he gone again ? He just arrived:( if he recognized that I enjoyed that kiss !? But I just done that cuz he looked a lot like Sasori !!!! Damn Im such an idiot fuck, un!!!!_"

"Hey whats up with you Deidara-kun?" Konan notices that the Iwa-nin obviously was up set

"Ohhh…hmm no its nothing….I was just thinking bout something, un!" he smiles!

"Hmmm….okay!...ähh would you then help me!? We must drag Pein-kun behind the stand…some of the people think hes dead!!! " she remaks lokking at an old man how stars at Pein with an afraid expression on his face!

_**M**__**eanwhile with Kakuzu**_

****

****

"_Where are Itachi and Kisame???_" the money-lover thinks.

"Hey Kakuzu-sama were here!!!" Tobi calls in the direction where Kakuzu stands!

"ähh hey what makes the money!? …Öhm where is Zetsu???"

"öhm Zetsu had to vomit ….one of the kids he ate, ate to much candy floss :/ "

"Ohhh…yeah yeah…….so what is with the money???"

"Tobi is a good boy and always took the money before Zetsu ate them!!!" the boy with the orange mask says happily.

"Very good!...So can you tell me where I find Itachi and Kisame?"

"Yap!"

"So where are they?"

"Who?"

" -.- Itachi and Kisame"

"Ohh Tobi dont know!"

"-.-"

_**With Sasori**_

****

Sasori now catchs up with Gaara!

"Hey you!...You with the tattoo on the forehead !"

Gaara turns around "Yeah?"

"Hi You kissed that blonde, didnt you?"

"Yeah…whats up with that?"

"Ohh nothing special! I just wanted to ask you if you want to date her!?"

"Hmm…yeah I thought about it, she is cute!"

"ähh yeah ähm….Im her brother and I just wanted to tell you that SHE is actually a HE !"

" oO What???? Are you shitting me?"

"No not at all…just wanted you to know!" Sasori says cool.

"Ha and that I shall belive you?"

"Yeah why not?"

"Are you serious??? ….You could also tell me that cuz you want her yourself !"

"Why dont you ask him?"

"Do you know what …that's what I will !!!" and with that Gaara starts to walk back to the kiss stand!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Sorry that its so short, but I will update soon ;) I just have to learn a lot for school X(**

**Hope you like it anyway :3 LG lover**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's**** chapter 5 :D …..it'll be short again -.- I'm sorry but I have to do a lot for school XD**

**Sasori: Thanks for the reviews!!!**

**Me: Ohh …right thank you all a lot**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything….but I think you already get it hä:P**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sasori heavily breaths out "Ohh fuck, Why do people just don't believe me!?"

"Because you look scary!" a fat kid stands in front of the red-head.

"-.- Ohh and why???"

"I don't know, because you do!"

Sasori just walks away from the kid, seriously pissed, to catch up with Gaara again!

After a few minutes he sees him and run up to him.

"Hey wait a minute! Why do you think I want her …ähh him for me? I'm his brother!!"

"Did you ever look in the mirror? You couldn't look more different!!! "

"Ohh yeah I …I know we have different mothers!!!" Sasori adds quickly!

"I don't care I going to ask her…ähm him...ähhh argh …I just go and ask !"

"_Oh boy…why me?! -.-_"

"Hey Gaara-kun, we looked for you!"

Gaara stopped to see his siblings standing on his right! Now Sasori stops too.

"Ohh hey! ….sorry I gone to the kiss-stand!"

Temari lifts her hands at her side "Yeah that we've noticed!!! And where do you go now???"

"He wants to ask the blonde from the kiss-stand if she's a boy or a girl!!!"

Sasori explains.

"oO why do you want to ask her such a question????"

"Hmm…is it because she got so small boobs??? …She's still hot!!!"

"-.- no Kankuru!!! That weirdo here try's to tell me SHE is a BOY!!!"

Gaara points at Sasori.

"She…ähh He is in any case a boy!"

" :/ hmm I don't know …but doesn't that mean that she…ähm he's gay???"

"What do I know!?" Sasori pulls up his shoulders and try's to look as innocent as possible!

"Yeah ...so you two know it now…I go and ask her yet!!!" and with that Gaara starts to walk again!

Sasori sighs, but follows the other red-head then!

Kankuru and Temari watch's them run up to the kiss-stand!

**_Meanwhile with Kakuzu_**

"Ähh Itachi-san Kisame-Chan there are you two!!! I searched now 45 minutes for you!!"

"Hey Kakuzu-san!" says the Uchiha with his monotone voice.

"Ähm…where is Kisame??? oO"

"I'm here!" the voice cames from out of the stand.

The money-lover leans himself over the board to see where the shark man are!

"Why do you lay your head beside the bottles?"

"I don't lay it there…Itachi glued me against it!!! -.- "

"I already told you that I'm sorry for that!" the Uchiha remarks sulky.

"Yeah who's care!?...just earn money!!!"

.- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -

**S****orry that it's so short again :( …but the next will be longer )**

**A special thanks for the reviews again :D ! LG lover**


	6. Chapter 6

**

* * *

So heres chapter 6…….here youll find out what happen when Gaara finally ask Deidara XD**

**Hope you like it x3**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything !!!**

**Tobi: Tobi is a good boy:D**

- - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -

Gaara finally reaches the Kiss-stand, Deidara is still sitting on the chair kissing some boys!

Now Sasori reaches the stand too.

"Hey cmon….He will be pissed if you ask him!!!!"

"Shut up dude, I wanna know the truth!!!"

Gaara bind the puppet-masters feet's on the ground with his sand!

"Wha…wtf!?" the red-head try's to escape the sand or even to move his feet's, but it's futile.

Now he'll have to watch how that guy asks Deidara!

"_Hmm...Wait...maybe Deidara will get mad, and just kill him!!!_" on Sasoris face appears a light smile!

Meanwhile on the other side, Kakuzu also reaches the kiss-stand!

"Hey Konan-chan, Deidara…..what makes the money???"

"Ohhh hey Kakuzu-san…..we earn a lot!!!" Konan reports happily.

"Good! Ähm where is Leader-sama !? "

"Ohh he's behind the stand, un!"

"Why! oO …what is he doing there?"

"Sleeping, un! ) "

"oO …he is sleeping???"

"Yeah he collapsed as Konan kissed him, un!!!" the blonde starts to laugh.

"Ohhh…..okay!!"

Konan blushed lightly!

Now Gaara burst on the stand!

"Hey you have to line up, you idiot!" Konan yelled at the red-head.

"Aren't you that boy from a while ago, un?"

"Yeah it's me! I want to ask you something!"

"So what is it, un?""_Isnt that Sasori-danna there beside the crow un?? oO …Oh no, I hope that guy don't ask me for a date or something un-.- !!!_"

"I just wanted to ask you ….are…….."

"Yeah un?"

"Are you a girl or a boy???"

"oO"

The boys who are lining up get a what-the-fuck-is-he-talking look on their faces!!!

"**He** is a **girl** okay….and now go on at spending your money on that stand!!!" Kakuzu try's to explain.

The guys in the line take a heave sigh of relief!

"Wha…what, un????" Deidara sweat drops!

"Are you a boy or a girl?" Gaara reaped.

"HES A BOY!!!" Sasori yelled from behind!

"Shut the fuck up, idiot!!!" Kakuzu yelled back.

"Danna!!! un" the blonde was confused.

"Cmon brat …tell him, ……**please!**"

"_Did Sasori-danna just said "please" un???_"

"Deidara dare you to say something!!!" Kakuzu remind the Iwa-nin.

Now he heavily breathe out….and says….

"Yeah….I'm a boy un!!!"

"Ohhh Cmon …you can't!!!" a boy with brown hair yelled out of the crow.

"Yeah he's right your look too much like a girl!!!" another one says!

Gaara faces Deidara "Proof it!"

"How the hell should he proof that??? oO" Konan asks confused.

But Deidara just stars at the guy with the tattoo!

**And now he puts down his pants!!!**** (Even the boxer shorts …you understand!? XD )**

"oO" Gaara

"oO" Kakuzu

"oO" Konan

"oO" all the others

"o///O" Sasori

Within a second all boys run away!!! Expect of one!

"What are you still doing here, un?"

"There's still the blue-haired girl!"

"Get the hell outta here or I punch you!!!" Konan answered in an aggressive way!

The boy runs away!!!

Gaara got a sad expression on his face.

"I'm sorry un!"

"Hey it's okay!" he smiles, then also Deidara smiles!

"Ähmm could you put on your pants please???"

"Ohhh yeah…sorry un!!!"

The sand around the puppet-masters feet's disappears.

"Ahhh….finally!" he says happy

Then Gaara walks away saying "Could you do me a favor and tell your brother I'm sorry…I didn't want to bother you!"

"_Which brother, un??? oO_"

Sasori walks up to the confused blonde!

"Hey!"

"Hey Danna un!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Okay hope you liked it XD ….the end of this chapter is strange I know, but I'm to tired **

**Sasori: and to lazy! ……..Me: yeah yeah I'm sorry **

**See you….I will hurry up with updating ) LG lover**


	7. Chapter 7

**Soooo ****I'm back….I'm so sorry but I had some problems with school and stuff **

**Sasori: It would help if you would learn -.-**

**Me: I do **

**Deidara: You sooo do not, un!**

**Me: …yeah yeah whatever…heres the next chapter..hope ya enjoy :D**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"It's already getting dark…we should hurry with the firework!" Sasori says to the blonde who still looked kinda confused!

"Ohh yeah, un!"

Sasori starts to walk …but Deidara just stand there keep staring into the air...

"Hey…common brat …we gotta go!"

"Do I have a brother who I dont know about, Danna un?"

"Nope…and now move your ass!"

"Ohh okee "the Iwa-nin smiles and run after the red-head!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

With Hidan

A little girl stands in front of the stand "Why are there so strange red stains on the cute lil bunny?"

"Because…it makes it special okay!?" Hidan hands on hips…kinda shout it to the girl!

She was repeating this question now for 30 minutes in row! Ever and ever again!

"Why are there so strange red stains on the cute lil bunny?"

"ARGH…..buy it or I'll kill you you fucking little brat!!!"

"Why do you wanna do that?"

" -.- cuz your mom suck!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Back with Sasori and Deidara

"Shall I put it here?" Sasori holds a firecracker in his hands.

"Yes!...By the way, what time is it un!?"

"We got nine minutes left!"

Both sit down onto grass staring in different directions!

"…."

"…."

Then Deidara grabs Sasoris hand, the Suna-nin looks at the blonde who blush's heavily!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - -

**Okay I know ****it's short, but the next chapter will be the last …and yeah …I hope you like it anyway …..LG Lover ;)**


	8. Grand Final!

**Here is the GRAND FINAL …..****(Dunno if the spelling is right XD )**

**Me: Hope you like the last chapter …and a special thanks to all the reviewer:3**

**Deidara: cmon hurry up….I'm so exited un!!!**

**Me: yeah yeah….**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

_**-The finale-**_

"Da-danna I, un ….I!!! " Deidara stutters heavily….his face runs up red like a tomato!

But Sasori puts his finger on his mouth "Shhh….dont talk right now!"

The blonde hardly could breath…Sasori was so close to him, he could feel his hot breath on his face. (Does Sasori still needs to breath …I mean puppets usually dont do that, do they!? oO )

And then he got even closer and softly kissed the Iwa-nin!!!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Meanwhile**** with Pein and Konan **

"Good morning Honey" Konan is smiling and looks lovely at the leader who just opens his eyes again…after he fainted!

"What happened?...I just can remember that I ki….." Pein immediately blush's and faint again.

" -.- " Now the blue-haired grabs him as his cloak and shakes him heavily "ARGH….wake up you idiot !!!" she shouts at him.

After 10 minutes of shaking he finally wakes up!

"Ohh...My head is aching "he rubs his head.

"Of course you fainted two times!"

"I haven't known that you get headaches from fainting!?"

"Ohh…no, that's because Deidara dropped you as he and Sasori-kun drag you behind the stand!...I shall tell you there sorry for that!"

"Why does this not surprise me?" he asks himself still rubbing his head!

"Cmon we have to hurry …the fireworks starts in a minute!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Tobi and Zetsu**

"Hurry up Zetsu-sama or we miss the firework…Tobi really want to see …Tobi is a good boy!"

"Dont be so hyper….or I have to vomit again!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Itachi and Kisame **

"You really look stupid with this board at your head!" Itachi and Kisame are walking to a place where they could see the firework. (he couldn't get rip of the board so they saw around his head, and now he has to walk around with a piece of the board still at his head…I hope you get the picture …I lack in describe things -.- )

"You glued it at my head Itachi-san…that's not funny okay!?" the shark-man was seriously pissed!

"I already told you that I'm sorry for mistaken your head with the bottles!"

Kisame sigh "Yeah….TT please buy you some glasses!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**With Kakuzu**** and Hidan **

"Hey Hidan…cmon let us go watch the firework!"

"Why should I watch this fuckin firework with a weirdo like you!?"

"Just because dude!"

"Yeah yeah…nevermind…lets go!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Okay. Danna ….LETS DO ART, un!!!" Deidara obviously was hyper!!!

"Yeah yeah …whatever!" Sasori smiled asking himself why he has to do this…..but in the end he liked it, course Deidara is with him!

And the firework begins….from the crowd you could hear some people say "WOW!" and "UHHHIIII" the people of course enjoy the beautiful colours of the firework…it was kinda awesome ( at least for Deidara XD )

The Akatsuki-members all watch the firework

Hidan and Kakuzu (even if Kakuzu stoles some people the money, but there aren't fighting at usual!)

Tobi and Zetsu (Tobi was totally happy and jumps around!)

Itachi and Kisame (Some kids laugh about Kisame, but Itachi scares them away! Kisame: At least this is he doing for me -.- !")

And Konan and Pein (kissing ;) )

"Oh Danna do you see this wonderful colours, un?"

"No, but I see something else who is ways more wonderful!" he smirks….grapping the blondes cloak and he kiss him again….both settle onto the ground! (Yeah I think you can imagen what they do ;) )

"**Danna I love you, un!"**

"**I love you too!!!"**

_**-The End-**_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Okay …that's the end ) …hope you liked the story!!! And thanks for the reviews again …I was always happy when I read them ;) … bye bye LG lover


End file.
